With rapid development on the social network services (SNS), many users of the SNS gradually formed a relationship chain in real names within the online SNS community. On the other hand, the users often also maintain address books with real names on their mobile terminals. Therefore, a user needs to separately manage an address book on the mobile terminal and an address book on the SNS network. Such separate-platform management model may have low efficiency and high management costs, and may be unable to provide desired user experience to the users.
Solutions need to be provided on how to correlate and integrate information in the address book on the mobile terminal and information in the address book on the SNS network. The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.